Kriss Vector
}} The Kriss Vector is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 100, or it can be purchased with credits. History The KRISS Vector SMG is the parent design of a series of weapons designed in 2006, prototyped in 2009 and officially entered production in 2010. It was developed and manufactured by KRISS USA, formerly Transformational Defence Industries (TDI).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KRISS_Vector Currently, no major armed forces are known to use the Kriss Vector, although there are pictures that suggest members of the Thai Special Forces may use the Vector. Design The Vector's action, the unique KRISS Super V System (KSVS), allows the Vector to have both an extremely high fire rate and low recoil, while still being extremely light. This is achieved by having the bolt and a weight block travel downward instead of traveling back towards the shoulder. The Vector is a delayed blowback weapon. The Vector sports tactical rails which allows the attachment of multiple weapon accessories to meet the needs of each individual user. While the weapon does not have side rails attached, slots are provided to allow the user to attach them if needed. The stock is collapsible and adjustable which make it easy to transport and comfortable while using. While the safety and fire selector are ambidextrous, the magazine and bolt release are not. Only the Kriss Vector SMG is manufactured with the selective trigger group (safe, semi, two-round-burst, fully automatic) and is sold exclusively to military and law enforcement forces. It is available in 9×19mm Parabellum and .45 ACP. All other variants are semi-automatic. Civilian versions are chambered in 10mm Auto, .357 SIG, 9×21mm, .40S&W as well as 9×19mm Parabellum and .45 ACP. The Kriss Vector is compatible with Glock magazines in corresponding cartridges. The model seen in-game, is chambered in .45 ACP. In-Game General Information The Kriss Vector has an extremely fast rate of fire (RoF) of 1200 RPM, the highest in-class and one of the fastest in-game, that is only beaten by the M231, the AN-94's two-round burst, the Sawed Off and the Stevens DB's instant burst, and the TEC-9. The Vector also has very high damage at short range, requiring only a three-shot kill (3SK), like the AUG A3 Para or the MP5/10. However, the 3SK range lasts for a very short distance, roughly 24 studs excluding headshots. At about 80 studs, it requires five body shots to kill (STK) or four headshots in total. Combined with the high damage, the time to kill (TTK) of the Vector is quite low. Its magazine size is smaller than most PDWs, only having a 25+1 capacity. Given the high RoF, the weapon's ammunition consumption rate is quite high and reloads become quite frequent, particularly empty reloads due to the nature of the Vector. A tactical reload is fairly quick at 2.3 seconds, but the empty reload takes a full second longer, which will provide problems in a close quarters environment. Like a few other weapons in-game, the iron sights, while decent in real life, are quite obstructive in-game. The default sights appear to be the same as those on the AWM, Beowulf TCR and the AWS. Recoil is fairly mild, being on par with the MP7. When firing in full-auto without attachments, the recoil is noticeable, mainly at longer ranges. But at a closer range, the recoil is not as much of a factor, and with user input it is quite easy to control. Recoil per shot is quite low. The Vector is unique for a PDW in that it has a two-round burst mode, similar to that of the AN-94, which allows for more accurate and controlled shooting past close range. ''Usage & Tactics The Vector is not geared towards going head to head against opponents at medium to long range. It's best to engage enemies in close quarters, where the extremely short TTK provides a major advantage over most other weapons. The Vector can also be used in ambushing unsuspecting opponents from behind. However, despite its very quick TTK, shotguns will outgun the Vector in most scenarios, assuming the minimum of a 1SK for shotguns. Firing in short bursts, or tap firing helps conserve ammunition while retaining the Vector's low TTK. Only clicking for a moment in full auto will still expel multiple rounds due to the Vector's high RoF. When reloading the Vector, it is best to find cover in order to reload in a safe position. Given how fast the Vector runs dry, it is recommended to be ready to switch to a secondary when the magazine does runs dry, due to how easy it is to waste ammunition on a single enemy. The two-round burst mode offers a more controllable and accurate alternative to tap-firing and reduces the ammunition consumption rate. This two-round burst enhances the Vector's performance at mid-range, making it more viable. If the burst mode is used correctly, it can extend the effective range of the Vector with practice. For attachments, mounting an optic can increase effectiveness at mid-range. A grip of the player's choice can also be beneficial. For example, the Stubby Grip will reduce the amount of ADS recoil, helping with aimed accuracy. On the other end, the Vertical Grip will benefit exclusive close range combat and hipfiring. Barrel attachments are not necessary, as the recoil is relatively low. Depending on which one the player uses, a suppressor can be viable like the standard suppressor, which preserves the 5SK dealt at a distance, or the ARS Suppressor, which keeps the gun dangerous in close quarters, keeping the ability to 3SK. The Vector does have the ability to attach an Osprey Suppressor which can be used instead of the Suppressor, or a PBS-1 Suppressor due to its similar performance and higher velocity. Conclusion The Kriss Vector is a weapon oriented for close-quarters-combat (CQC), similar to the Colt SMG 635, but with a smaller magazine capacity, higher RoF, less recoil and slightly more damage. It dominates at close range, but at longer ranges, the short damage drop off and small magazine size make the Vector harder to use beyond CQC unless the user knows how to effectively utilize the Vector's more-accurate two-round burst. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Extremely high RoF. * Very low minimum TTK in close quarters, only beaten by the MAC10 and the UMP45 in its class. * Short tactical reload time. * Good maximum damage, 3SK at close range. * High ammunition reserve. * Mild vertical recoil. Cons: * Low magazine capacity for a PDW of 25(+1) rounds. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Low muzzle velocity. * Obstructive iron sights. * Very short range. * Long empty reload time. * Low minimum damage. * Moderate horizontal recoil. * Low maximum range. Trivia * The Kriss Vector was added to the Phantom Forces Community Testing Environment and test place before its release on the main game. * The Kriss Vector is the second primary weapon added into the game that is chambered in .45 ACP. * The Kriss Vector's charging handle slides completely backward when being cocked. However, in real life, it instead pivots to the side at a 90-degree angle and only slightly slides backward. * The kill-feed notification and pick-up text showed the name "VECTOR" instead of "KRISS VECTOR". This was later fixed in the CTE, and now properly shows the full name. * The Vector in-game seems to be that of the Gen. 1 version from the looks of the trigger, stock, and BUIS (backup iron sights). ** The Gen. 2 version has a more conventional-looking trigger, a stock similar to the M4, and different BUIS. * The Vector is the only PDW with a two-round burst, but the second weapon in-game overall to have a two-round burst, the first being the AN-94. * In older versions, placing an ACOG Scope, Folding Grip, Compensator, and a Green Laser would make the sight accuracy bar go off the chart. * The Vector has the same iron sights as the AWM, Beowulf TCR and the AWS. ** The iron sights seem to be manufactured by Diamondhead.https://www.diamondhead-usa.com/product-category/sights/ * The Kriss Vector was the only PDW in-game that does not have numbers in its name. However, the FAL Para Shorty shares this trait as well. * The Super V recoil compensation system would remove a good chunk of the recoil, but this is not present due to balance in all likelyhood. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons